Harry Potter and the Wall of Ishels
by Aleka Potter
Summary: Some years after Voldemort´s defeat, Harry understands why he needs Hermione so much...For all the fans that hated pairing on Book 6 HHR COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I had to change the whole story! So sorry, you might want to kill me but i think it´s better this way._

"No way." Harry stared in desbelief at the invitation in his hand. "Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley invite you to their engagement party. Please confirm assistance by owl."

"I know." Ginny Weasley said as she held her boyfriend's hand. "And the prats actually celebrate this."

"I didn't know a thing," said Harry as he and Ginny walked over to the telephone booth, or better known as the entrance of the Ministry of Magic.

"I dunno why you like to walk," Ginny said crossly. "I prefer to apparate."

"Yeah, yeah," Harry said blankly as he finished talking to the broken telephone. He handed Ginny her badge and Harry sighed.

"We had a funny murder over Wales, a seven year old was found….urgh, I hate accurate descriptions." Luna Lovegood was walking beside Harry, her long blond hair tied in a ponytail. She was wearing glasses and her dreamy look had almost faded. But she was still Luna.

"Has someone gone to investigate?" Harry said as they entered his office.

"No. The Minister said it was your job." Luna stared intently at Harry to see his reaction.

"Great. He should do his job first and then criticize me all he wants," Harry muttered, hating Percy Weasley.

"You are not talking about my dear brother, are you?" Fred and George Weasley were standing in Harry's doorway, a big smile in their faces.

"Fred! George! " Harry said as they shook hands. " I thought you were still in America!'

"Yeah, well," George sighed dramatically. "Salem is not such a good market."

"And George wanted to see his girl," Fred mocked. George went all red and glared at Fred.

" I thought that Angelina required you, my dear brother," George muttered.

"Gee, George," Luna sneered. "I didn't know that you had a girl here in London."

"I don't," George said hastily. "Anyway, we came to pay Hermione a visit. We had some trouble with some house-elves. They won't accept a pay rise."

"Can I work with you?" Harry asked hopefully. "I could use the pay rise."

"Ha," Fred grinned. "I would never make the Boy-Who-Lived an imitation of an elf. We also wanted to ask Hermione the exact reason why she's marrying Ron."

"Probably hit her head or something," George said, shaking his head. "Well, Harry. I guess I'll see you at the engagement party."

"Yeah," Harry shrugged. Fred and George dissaparated and Luna stared quizzically at Harry.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Nothing." Luna continued taking notes. "So, we have to go to the girl's parents house right now. Verlaine will go with us."

"Oh no, not Verlaine," Harry moaned.

"Harry Potter, Get over the fact that Raven Verlaine feels nothing but hate and disrespect for you," Luna said as she rolled her eyes.

"I don't promise you anything," Harry muttered as Raven entered the office.

"I got the memo," Raven said in a cold voice. She had long, black hair and had cold, black eyes. She always glared at Harry.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked as he took out his pot of floo powder.

"Floo powder?" Raven asked coldly.

"Floo powder," Luna echoed happily. "Corner's manor, in Wales."

"There we go," Harry mumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry tried not to gasp when he saw the murdered girl's parents. Cho Chang and Matthew Corner were sitting in the living room when they arrived. Luna started shivering slightly as they looked around.

Cho stared blankly at the wall: Harry saw two young kids drawing on the floor near an enormous staircase.

"Good afternoon," Michael said as he lifted he head slowly to look at them.

"Michael," Harry said as they shook hands.

"A long time, eh?" Michael said in a sad tone.

"Yeah," Harry said awkwardly. "Michael, Cho, we came here to talk about your daughter's death."

Cho started sobbing, reminding Harry strongly of fifth year. "Well… sit down." Michael pointed at the couch in front of him.

Harry and Luna sat, but Raven went to sit on the floor with the two kids, talking with them.

"Well, er… Marissa was our oldest daughter, she was seven," Michael sniffed. "She disappeared three days ago and yesterday she was found…"

Cho sobbed louder and Michael embraced her. "Any idea of who…?" Harry started.

"DITTY! THAT WRETCHED HOUSE-ELF!" Cho wailed as she stood up and ran upstairs.

"Forgive her," Michael sighed.

"Ditty?" Luna asked.

"Our former house elf," Michael explained. "He was old and confused. He disappeared a week before Marissa did. Cho blames the elf."

"I cannot believe that a house elf is capable of murder," Luna said.

Raven stood up and walked over to the fireplace. "Will you… Find out who did it?" Michael asked hoarsely.

"Of course," Harry said. "When we know who did it… I'll let you know."

Michael nodded and stood up. Harry and Luna walked over to Raven, who threw floo powder into the fire. "Head Auror office," Raven said lazily as she stepped into the fire, Luna and Harry following her.

Raven paced around the office nervously as Harry and Luna searched old files.

Suddenly Hermione Granger entered the office, an exhausted look on her face.

"They told me at the library that you had taken an old file that I need," Hermione said dryly.

"Help yourself," Harry said. "How's Ron?"

"Okay, I guess," Hermione said as she searched through the files on Harry's desk.

"So… You two tying the knot, huh?" Harry said. Hermione looked at him, her eyes meeting his. Harry felt his stomach lurch unpleasantly.

"Yes." Hermione had been distant with him since she had started dating Ron. He couldn't blame her, when had started dating Ginny again he didn't spend time with his friends at all.

"Granger, what do you know about ishels?" Raven's voice echoed through the office.

"Ishels?" Hermione stared at Raven and then burst out laughing. "Are your really asking me that?"

"Do you see me laughing?" Raven snapped. "I'm damn serious, Granger."

"Ishels are a myth," Hermione said scathingly. "Ishels do not exist."

"They do." Luna was staring at Hermione with an odd look on her face.

"You think so?" Raven asked Luna, her voice strangely warm.

"This is ridiculous," Hermione snapped as she grasped an old file from Harry's desk. "Are you actually taking Luna's word for this?"

"You feel them, don't you," Raven stated, ignoring Hermione.

"Excuse me, but what the hell are you talking about?" Harry interrupted.

"Ishels. Tear-shaped rocks with a unusual power," Hermione recited. "They have the power of increasing your magical strengths, but are really difficult to find, blah, blah , blah."

"I knew you could feel them," Raven said to Luna. "Everything makes sense."

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to look at Harry. "Listen. When you are finished hearing all this nonsense, would you mind coming over to my apartment?"

"I don't mind," Harry grinned. "I shall be there."

Hermione left, glaring at Raven, who returned the glare. The door closed and Raven took something out of her pocket. It was a childish drawing of a tear.

"An ishel," Luna gasped. "That was what the kid was drawing!"

"Very few people can sense ishels," Raven explained to Harry. "Sometimes centuries can pass without an ishel sensor. It's unusual that two people can sense them at the same time."

"So… You think that Cho's daughter sensed ishels?" Harry asked.

"Her brother told me that Marissa always returned with her pockets full of ishels," Raven said darkly. "They probably kidnapped her for her gift… but something must have gone wrong."

"Ishels really exist?" Harry asked.

"Remember when I told you that my mom had died because of an spell that backfired?" Luna said sadly. "It was because I was in the room, with so many ishels in my pockets that there was just too much power and…"

Harry nodded: he now believed the ishel theory.

"I say that we have to go examine the body," Raven said. "I know the graveyard chap very well."

"Let's go tomorrow," Harry said. "It's very late."

"Sure," Raven shrugged. "Just be here at six o'clock."

Harry knocked softly on a heavy oak door. Hermione opened the door, and Harry saw that she looked very tired.

"Gee, Harry is already eleven o'clock," Hermione said, but smiled at him.

"Sorry," Harry grinned. "We had a lot to do." Harry stepped in and Hermione busied herself in the kitchen.

"Here," she said, handing Harry a mug of coffee. "Sit down."

Harry took the mug and sat on Hermione's couch. "It's a long time since we have… you know, been alone," Harry said.

"Yeah, I know," Hermione sighed. "Harry… I'm not sure of what I'm doing."

Harry sipped his coffee and said nothing. "About getting married?"

"Yeah," Hermione said sadly. "In fact… Oh, Harry I don't know! I'm not sure that I want to marry him."

"Well, it's very common that one has doubts before…" Harry started as he put his mug down, but suddenly Hermione hugged him like she had done a lot of times when they were teenagers.

Harry felt his breath run short as Hermione sobbed into his shoulder, embracing him so tightly that Harry thought she was never going to let him go.

"I have missed you so much, Harry," Hermione breathed.

"Me too, Hermione, me too."

Harry opened his eyes and blinked. The clock in the wall marked five am and he yawned. He looked next to him and saw Hermione asleep, leaning in his shoulder.

Harry gulped as he remembered that he had promised to go early to the office, and he found himself wishing that he didn't have to go.

"Hermione," he said softly.

Hermione opened her eyes and smiled at him. "We fell asleep?"

"It seems so," Harry grinned. "I had never actually _slept_ with someone, if you know what I mean."

"Ew, Potter," Hermione mocked. "Um, do want to get a bath?"

"With you?" Harry asked daringly.

"Very funny," Hermione snorted as she stood up. "C'mon."

Harry followed her and she handed him a towel. Harry entered the bathroom and suddenly heard Hermione knock.

"Give me your clothes and I'll wash them on a jiffy," Hermione called.

"Er, I don't know," Harry said, glad that Hermione didn't see him blushing.

"Aw, Harry, give me a break."

"Okay." Harry opened the door just a bit and handed her his clothes. He closed the door and heard Hermione sigh loudly.

"Your underwear," she snapped.

"Hermione…"

"Don't 'Hermione' me," Hermione said. "I'm used to Ron's underwear all the time."

"Damn, Hermione," Harry groaned. "I'm trying hard not to picture a situation where you had to see Ron's underwear."

"Don't picture it then," Hermione said as Harry handed her his boxers.

Harry got into the shower and as he bathed he heard a male voice outside the bathroom. He finished and opened the door slowly. "Hermione! I really need my clothes."

Suddenly, a red-haired head appeared in the doorway. "Ew Potter, are you actually naked?"

"Ew, Weasley, is you nose actually broken?" Harry mocked. "I think that Eloise Midgen would be very interested in you right now."

"I assure you that what you are hiding behind that door is way funnier than my broken nose," Ron chuckled and Harry smirked.

"Honestly!" Hermione said as he handed Harry his clothes with her eyes closed.

Harry dressed up quickly and went to the kitchen, where Hermione had made more coffee and Ron was eating toast.

"Why do you come at your girlfriend's apartment at this obscene hour?" Harry asked as Hermione passed him some coffee.

"How come _you_ are at my girlfriend's apartment at this hour?" Ron snapped playfully.

"I needed some passion," Hermione said blankly and Harry chuckled.

"Ha, at least I have a good excuse," Ron said. " I just arrived from Morocco. We won the Europe Quidditch Cup."

"And what's the prize? A nose job?" Hermione asked and they burst out laughing.

"Being Keeper for the Tornados is no easy task, my love," Ron said as he walked over to Hermione and kissed her.

"Get a room," Harry muttered.

"Talking about rooms," Ron said. "How are things between you and Ginny?"

"Well… okay," Harry lied.

"Ah," Ron said knowingly. "Got the drift."

"Anyway, I have to go," Harry said. "Got something important."

"Not the stupid ishels!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Maybe," Harry said as he kissed Hermione's cheek.

"I'll see you at the party," Ron winked.

"Yeah, sure," Harry said as he grabbed his broom. "See you."


	3. Chapter 3

Harry, Raven and Luna arrived to the graveyard. Harry looked all around him and shivered at sight of so many graves.

"Raven, you are quite a sight for sore eyes." A very tall man was standing in front of them, his breathing very shallow.

"I come for business, not pleasure," Raven said.

"We want to check the grave of Marissa Corner," Luna said. "We have a signed authorization."

"Very well, I already have the casket inside my office," the man said. "Feel free to enter."

The man stared at Harry and grinned. "You gave me a lot of work seven years ago, Potter," he muttered.

"Er… you welcome," Harry said wearily as they entered the office.

"Maybe you ladies want to get out," the man said. "This is going to be a bit shocking."

"I'll stay," Raven said, but Luna walked to the door.

"I'll wait outside," she said in a very small voice.

Raven glanced at Harry and shrugged. "Let's do it."

The man opened the casket and Harry and Raven gasped. "Are you sure this is the coffin?" Raven breathed.

"I…" The man stared at the body inside the coffin in disbelief. An old man was lying there, completely bald and with dry blood in his clothes. He seemed to have been stabbed several times.

"Where's the Corner girl?" Harry asked.

_Later _

"Winston Navitek," Luna said as he handed Harry some files.

"A well known lunatic hermit," Raven read. "He spent all his time studying ishels."

"This is getting really fishy," Harry frowned as he read old newspapers. "Marissa sensed ishels, Navitek studied them. But something doesn't make sense. Why is Navitek on Marissa's coffin?"

"Harry." Hermione was standing in the door way, her hand in the shoulder of a harassed-looking young woman. She had long straight brown hair and her hazel eyes were filled with tears.

"I found her talking to herself in my floor," Hermione said shortly. "She seems to be looking for you."

"Where's my father?" the woman yelled at Hermione and drove out her wand. "Give him to me!"

Harry placed himself quickly in front of Hermione and drew out his wand. "Who is your father?"

"Winston Navitek! I know you have him!" The woman bellowed. Then she fell down in her knees and started crying.

Harry kneeled next to her and put his hand in her shoulder. "Your father is dead, Miss Navitek."

Navitek's daughter stared at Harry and suddenly hugged him. "Why, oh why? I shouldn't have let him alone! I left him alone with that house elf!"

"What?" Hermione blurted.

"Ditty! He's a bad, bad house elf! He's a…" The woman stopped and gazed blankly at Harry. "My name is Stephanie Navitek."

Luna, Raven, Harry and Hermione stared at Stephanie. She seemed very calm, and suddenly Raven pulled her by the arm so she could stand up.

"Ditty?" Raven said coldly.

"Ditty. Nice, nice, house elf. I have to go." And without any warning, Stephanie dissaparated.

"Barking mad," Raven spat.

"She seemed really…" Hermione said slowly.

"Insane?" Harry mused.

"This is getting weirder," Luna pointed. "Cho and Stephanie have both mentioned Ditty."

"Maybe we're facing a psychotic house elf," Raven said. "Wouldn't be the first time."

"Excuse me," Hermione said. "But house-elves…"

"I forgot you were here," Raven muttered coldly. "Anyway… Potter, what are we going to do?"

"Initiate a profound investigation," Harry said. "I want Luna, Neville and you working with me in this case."

"You're going to need me too," Hermione said in a small voice. "If you suspect a house-elf, that's my area."

"I guess so," Harry admitted.

"Aren't you too busy organizing your wedding?" Raven smirked.

Hermione just glared at her and left the room angrily. "Give her a break," Harry sighed.

"Sorry, I forgot you're World's number one defender," Raven said.

"Um…" Luna seemed uncomfortable. "I'll go tell Neville…you know." She left the room quickly.

"How come the man at the graveyard knows you so well?" Harry asked Raven.

"Old friends," Raven said. "I used to visit my parents' grave every week, but since I joined your lousy staff I haven't been there for a while."

"I'm sorry," Harry said softly. "I had no idea that you were…"

"An orphan?" Raven said coldly as she grabbed some parchments. "The only thing we have in common. Now, if you excuse me, I have work to do."

Raven walked out of the office, muttering under her breath and Harry felt that he liked her already.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry, Luna, Neville, Hermione and Raven were standing in front of a frightening looking manor. Luna stared shivering uncontrollably and Neville put an arm around her.

"What?" Raven asked Luna.

"Nothing," Luna muttered.

Harry knocked the door and Stephanie Navitek opened the door. "Oh! You are quite early… "

Harry looked inside and saw Draco Malfoy grabbing his cloak. "Potter," he said as he stood in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked angrily.

"Stephanie and I are old friends," Draco sneered. "Is that a crime?"

"Move, git," Raven said as she pushed Draco away and entered the manor.

"Um, Potter, I like your new girlfriend," Draco said. "Quite better than the red headed Weasley. See you." Draco walked to the gardens and dissaparated.

"Girlfriend?" Hermione muttered.

"Hey, I'm dating Ginny," Harry muttered back. "Stop protecting me, Mum."

"We are here to raid this house," Luna said, handing Stephanie a piece of parchment. "Maybe we can find out what happened to your father and…"

Luna stopped talking as a very old-looking house elf entered the living room. "Madam, do you wish some tea for the guests?"

Harry felt uneasy as he heard the elf speaking. He had never heard an elf talking like that. His voice almost seemed human.

"Oh, yes," Stephanie said cheerfully. The elf left the room and Raven coughed.

"That's Ditty?" Hermione asked quietly.

"He gave me the creeps," Neville whispered.

"Yes, oh, he escaped a year ago, but he returned," Stephanie said. "My father adored him."

Raven looked around and frowned. "Are we ready to raid this place?"

"Hermione, you stay with Stephanie," Harry said. "And um, ask her about her father's death, okay?"

Hermione nodded and Neville and Luna decided to check the second floor while Harry and Raven checked the rest of the house.

"This house is huge," Harry said as they walked down a long aisle.

"Yes, it is," Raven answered. "Potter…Sorry if I was mean to you yesterday."

"Yesterday? You have always been mean to me," Harry snorted.

"Yeah, well… I'm just apologizing for yesterday," Raven said as they entered a enormous bedroom.

"He was crazy and a hermit, but Navitek was filthy rich," Harry said as they looked around, aiming spells everywhere.

"This bedroom is bigger than my apartment," Raven mused. "I don't care he's dead, I hate him."

Harry chuckled as they left the room, which had no clue at all.

They raided six bedrooms, and as they headed for the seventh, Harry grasped Raven's arm. "My girlfriend is going to be out of town for Ron and Hermione's engagement party," Harry said. "And I will feel really stupid if I go dateless."

"You and Ginny really freak me out," Raven said. "You are always fighting and… Anyway, what did you want to tell me?"

"Maybe… You could go with me?" Harry asked.

Raven stared at him and smirked. "Just minutes ago we hated each other and now you're asking me out?"

"It's not a date," Harry said. "After all, I'm not single."

"And you are in love," Raven mocked. "Well… I'll think about it."

Harry grinned and Raven tried hard not smile…. And suddenly…

"HELP! HELP!" It was Neville.

Harry and Raven dissaparated and appeared in a bedroom upstairs. Luna was lying on the floor, unconscious and blood dripping out of her mouth.

"Damn it," Raven said as she kneeled next to Luna.

"We…were checking the room and she suddenly fainted and started twitching and…" Neville muttered and put his hands over his face.

"Calm down, Neville," Harry said.

Hermione and Stephanie entered the room and saw Luna lying in the floor. Harry placed a hand in Luna's forehead and shivered.

"She's so cold," Harry said. "Freezing." Luna's lips were turning blue and Stephanie squealed.

"Is she dead?" Stephanie gasped.

"No," Raven said. "But we have to take her to St Mungo's."

Neville carried Luna in his arms and kissed her forehead. "You'll be okay, Luna," he said softly.

Harry stared at Neville, who looked back and shrugged. "What?"

Harry shook his head and then he felt a warm hand closing in his. He turned around and saw that it was Hermione. "How horrible," she said softly.


	5. Chapter 5

"You look awful."

Harry was grinning at Luna, two days later. "You should rest, you just got out of St. Mungo's a few hours ago," Raven pointed.

"Well…I can't miss the engagement party," Luna grinned. "And we have to keep working in the case."

"You scared the hell out of us," Harry said. "Especially Neville."

"Shut up," Luna said, blushing deeply. "He is so nice."

"So they had no idea of what happened to you?" Raven asked.

"No. But…" Luna shrugged. "I mean, I think that…It's just a guess."

"Ishels?" Hermione entered Harry's office and looked at Luna.

"I thought you didn't believe in them," Raven smirked.

"I do now," Hermione said. "I read about them and I think that Luna was exposed to a great quantity of ishels."

"Yes!" Luna said excitedly. "I just touched the wall and… Oh, Hermione! That wall had ishels behind it!"

"You're so clever," Harry said in awe.

"Oh, thanks," Hermione blushed. "But we still have to find Marissa Corner. And the relation of Ditty with all this."

"It seems that Ditty ran away a year ago from Navitek's manor," Raven said, reading a parchment. "And the Corners found him and gave him work. Then he escaped a year later and returned to Navitek…."

"Navitek studied Ishels… and Marissa sensed them…" Harry mumbled. "Do you think Ditty used Marissa for finding ishels with the information he might have stolen from Navitek?"

"Yes… And then Navitek found out and Ditty stabbed him! House elves can't do magic so he killed him that way," Hermione said.

"Are you accusing a house elf?" Harry smirked.

"Ha, ha," Hermione said blankly.

"We have to get evidence, though," Raven yawned. "Oh, I'm so tired."

"But where's Marissa?" Luna wondered.

"And what has Malfoy got to do with this?" Harry asked. "He seemed suspicious when we went to Navitek's manor."

"Oh no, not Malfoy again," Hermione said.

"Hey, last time I was right about him, wasn't I?" Harry retorted.

"Forget it." Hermione stared at the floor and Harry just glared at her.

"So, your party is tonight, right?" Luna said nervously to Hermione.

"Yes," Hermione said, staring coldly at Harry. "You have to bring a date."

"Who are you taking, Harry?" Luna asked. "Ginny's out of town."

Harry opened his mouth to reply but Raven interrupted him. "He's going with me."

Hermione frowned at Harry and grasped his arm. "I want a word with you, Potter," Hermione said angrily.

They stepped aside and Hermione sighed. "What's going on between you and Raven?"

"Nothing…" Harry mumbled.

"I know you better than anyone, so don't lie to me," Hermione muttered.

"Probably you don't know me very well, since you spend all your free time with Ron," Harry muttered angrily.

"Since when Ron has been a subject in our fights?" Hermione breathed. "What will happen when Ginny finds out that you're fooling around with Raven?"

"Who cares? I'm quite tired of Ginny," Harry said truthfully.

"Well, then think about me," Hermione said. "I don't like her."

"So what?" Harry said in disbelief. "My world doesn't spin around you, Hermione."

"Oh, but I wish it did," Hermione said angrily.

"What?" Harry blurted.

"Forget it," Hermione said. "She's just not right for you! She's troubled and…"

"Excuse me, but she's an orphan just like me," Harry said. "And am I troubled?"

"Since when do you have to be an orphan so you can be Harry Potter's better half?" Hermione snorted.

Hermione had hit a nerve. "You don't have to," Harry snarled. "But it really helps. Now, back off."

Harry walked away and shook his head angrily. He stood next to Raven, who was arguing about something with Luna.

"Trouble in paradise?" Raven snorted.

"No," Harry said. "Hermione is insane…she's so… so…"

"Engaged?" Luna smiled knowingly.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"Since Granger got engaged you have gotten all funny around her," Raven said wearily. "Save your love issues for other audience."

"Love issues? Verlaine, you are losing your marbles," Harry said angrily.

"Yeah, yeah," Raven said. "Are you picking me up tonight?"

"Yes," Harry said. He glanced at Hermione and saw that Ron was now talking with Hermione. Ron waved at Harry and walked over to him.

"I had to bring some papers," Ron said. "Um, Ginny is pretty upset with you."

"Yeah, why?" Harry asked.

"Well… I don't know, but… Are you seeing someone else? I mean, I won't tell…" Ron said in a whisper.

"No, I'm not," Harry said. "But I think that I'm no longer in love with Ginny."

Ron nodded and glanced at Raven. "Raven is hot," Ron sneered. "But I'm afraid of her."

"She's very nice," Harry said. "But you have a great girlfriend so…"

"Hermione, great?" Ron shrugged. "I dunno…"

"Ronald, we have still plans to discuss," Hermione said as she appeared next to Ron. She glared and pulled Ron away.

Harry sighed deeply and walked to his office. Sometimes he felt he hated Hermione. But just sometimes…

_That Night _

"I know I look amazing, but for Pete's sake, Potter!" Raven said uncomfortably. Harry was staring at her as they entered The Burrow. Raven was wearing a long black dress and her hair was tied on a ponytail. Harry thought she looked beautiful.

"It's in the garden, right?" Raven asked.

"Wha…? Oh, yeah, yeah," Harry said and they walked to the garden. Harry looked around and saw old friends of his, like Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas and (gulp) a very good looking Parvati Patil.

"There's your girl," Raven muttered. Harry turned around and saw Hermione holding hands with Ron, talking animatedly with Colin Creevey. Hermione was wearing a red dress and her hair was straight and very shiny. Harry felt his heart beating painfully fast, and for a moment he hated Ron.

He hated everything about him, and he hated that Ron was holding Hermione's hand and what he hated the most was that Ron would marry Hermione. Harry shook his head and tried to push those thoughts away.

"Oh, no," Raven mumbled. "She's coming."

Harry looked at Raven and frowned. "What are you talking about? Hermione is standing there with Ron and Colin."

Raven smirked and shook her head. "When I said 'your girl' I meant…"

"Well, hello, Harry." Ginny was standing in front of him, breathing rather heavily.

"I thought you were out of town," Harry said, his head starting to ache.

"So you thought it would be nice to invite your, er, friend to my brother's engagement party," Ginny snapped.

"Well, yes," Harry said truthfully.

"I can't believe you, Harry," Ginny said.

"Well… I'll be um, inside," Raven said as she entered the house.

"We have to talk," Harry said as he closed his eyes.

"Yes, I know," Ginny retorted. "These past three years have meant nothing to you?"

"They have meant the world to me," Harry said. "It's just that… I was mistaken about you. When I was in sixth year I thought you were the one for me. During the following year, all I could think about was you. I wanted to defeat Voldemort so badly so I could be with you. Then you didn't want me back, until some time had passed… And now I have just realized that everything I have wanted was right in front of me, and sadly, it isn't you." Harry glanced at Hermione while he said this.

Ginny stared at him, tears stinging her eyes. "And now we're breaking up," Ginny said as she lowered her head. "And it's not for a stupid, noble reason."

"I guess not," Harry said. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, too," Ginny said. "I hope that… you are happy with her, whoever it might be. And I think I have a pretty good clue of who it is. Maybe I have always known…" Ginny looked at Harry and shrugged.

"I have to go," Harry said. He glanced at Hermione again and sighed. He didn't know what he was feeling for Hermione… maybe he was confusing things and…

"Goodbye, Harry," Ginny said weakly and walked away. Harry looked after her and now stared at Hermione. She had always been there for him. She had been the one that had always understood him, not Ginny. He had thought that Ginny would always be there for him, but he was wrong.

But there was Raven, too. They didn't know each other very well, but Harry felt special with her. Maybe it was because Raven knew exactly how he felt every mother's day, every father's day.

"Stop it, Potter, you're driving yourself crazy," Harry thought. "Hermione is out of your reach now. She will marry Ron, not you."

And suddenly, Hermione looked back at him. Their eyes met and Harry gulped. He smiled weakly at her and Hermione smiled back. She seemed to have forgotten the fight they had that morning.

Harry looked away and entered the house. It was empty, and he decided to go to the kitchen. Raven was sitting there, drinking some water. She looked at Harry and put her glass down.

"Potter, this is my worst date ever," Raven said.

"It's not a…" Harry smiled. "Yeah, I guess now I can call it a date."

"So… are you okay?" Raven asked as Harry sat next to her.

"Not really," Harry shrugged. "It's weird to realize that Ginny wasn't the one. I had thought for so many years that she was."

"It can happen." Raven stared at the glass in front of her and Harry fell silent.

"Um… I guess I owe you an explanation," Raven said.

"Really? About what?" Harry stared at her and Raven turned to look at him.

"You know," Raven smirked. "That I appeared to hate you… Well, I did hate you, but I don't anymore."

"Okay so…" Harry was amused. "Why did you hate me?"

"I guess that…I mean, when I lost my parents I was sent with my grandmother and she was really mean to me and everything and I hated my life. And then I knew your story and I hated Harry Potter. He was an orphan, just like me, and his parents had been murdered, just like mine… But you were famous. People worshiped you for no special reason. Well, just because you had survived Voldemort's attack. I loathed you so much that I didn't want to enter Hogwarts just because you were there. So I went over to Beauxbatons. But when I returned to London and got to work with you… I realized that you were just like me. You had suffered a lot, too."

Harry just looked at her without saying anything. "I'm really stupid," Raven snorted.

"No, you're not," Harry grinned. "You had a valid reason for hating me."

"Yeah, I guess I did," Raven smirked. They looked at each other and Harry moved closer to her.

Raven blinked at him. Harry leaned gently and kissed her. Raven seemed surprised, but then she put her arms around Harry's neck and pulled him closer.

Then they heard a door open and a gasp. They pulled away quickly and turned around, but no one was there.

"Ginny," Harry said and kissed Raven again.

A/N: This was the longest chapter yet. Um, I bet you are wondering if H/HR will happen in this story. Of course it will, but it's still a rocky road for both Harry and Hermione. I like Raven a lot, but she's not for Harry (just like Ginny). Oh, yes, and Raven is part French, part british, ha ha. I know that maybe that's not important, but I wanted to make that point clear.


	6. Chapter 6

"Here, I worked all weekend," Luna said as she handed Harry a report about ishels.

"Yeah, sure," Harry snorted. "What about Neville? You seemed really cozy with him at the party."

"Okay, I didn't work all weekend," Luna admitted, blushing deeply.

"So are you two dating?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, are you and Raven together?" Luna asked mischievously.

"Hey," Harry smirked. "You can't be heard by anyone around here."

Luna grinned widely. "Oh my god, you are together!"

"We'll see what happens," Harry said. "It's nothing serious right now."

Raven entered the office and smiled at Luna. "Potter, we have to go to the Navitek's manor again," Raven said coldly. "And check out that wall."

"I don't think Luna should go," Harry said. "I mean, after what happened last time…"

"Okay, okay, I got the point," Luna chuckled and left the office, closing the door.

Harry walked over to Raven and smiled. "What's up with that cold attitude?"

"We have to be discreet," Raven said. "You promised, Potter. I don't want Witch Weekly meddling with my daily life."

Harry placed his forehead over hers and grinned. "I'm not that famous anymore."

"You're kidding, right?" Raven sighed. "I might change my mind about this, you are really stupid."

"Ha," Harry said before kissing her. Raven kissed him back and pulled him closer.

She drew away and frowned. "Don't get used to this."

"I don't promise anything," Harry smirked and Raven kissed him gently on the lips.

Harry pulled away as he heard someone knocking the door. He walked to the door and opened it.

"Since when do you knock my door?" Harry asked Hermione, who was determinedly avoiding his eyes.

"I didn't see a lot of you during the party," she said in a small voice.

"Oh." Harry felt his heart drop. Hermione seemed really upset.

"Potter, end this quickly," Raven said as she walked out of the office, pushing Harry aside. "We have to work."

Harry nodded and Raven left. He looked at Hermione and shrugged. "Wanna come in?"

"Yeah, sure," Hermione said softly.

They sat down and Harry sighed. "I can explain, I…"

"You left with her," Hermione said, sounding hurt.

"It's just that…" Harry felt miserable.

"You are my best friend. I expected more from you. But no! She is more important than me. You were at the party twenty minutes, twenty! It was important that you were there for me," Hermione said angrily.

"I couldn't be there, Hermione," Harry said truthfully. "I can't explain why, but…"

"Ginny told me that you broke up with her," Hermione interrupted. "And she suspected Raven. I couldn't believe it, so I wanted to look for you, so we could talk and… I saw you in the kitchen."

"It was you!" Harry gasped. "I thought it had been Ginny."

"Harry, I can't work in the case with you anymore," Hermione said, staring blankly at him.

"Is this because of Raven?" Harry snorted. "Aw, come on."

"No, it's not because of Raven," Hermione said. "It's because of you."

Hermione stood up and left the office, Harry sighed and buried his face in his hands, trying hard not to run after her and tell her that he loved her more than anything in the world.

_Later, at the Navitek Manor _

"Stephanie?"

Harry, Raven and Neville had been knocking for the past ten minutes with no answer. "Maybe he killed her," Raven said. "You know… the elf."

"Don't say that," Neville breathed. "She should be here… this is very weird."

"SHUT UP! NOW, RETURN TO YOUR ROOM!" Raven grasped Harry's arm in fear and Neville jumped at the sound of the voice.

"Oh! You are quite early…" Stephanie said as she opened the door.

Raven frowned as Stephanie greeted them. Neville entered the house, but Raven pulled Harry. "She greeted us like that last time," she whispered. "The exact same way."

Harry ignored Raven and stared at Stephanie. "Who yelled?"

"It was me," Stephanie smiled. "Ditty sometimes can get very difficult."

Harry blinked and shook his head. "Well… we have to check the wall."

"Oh, please feel free to," Stephanie said cheerfully.

Neville, Raven and Harry went upstairs and entered the bedroom. Stephanie stood in the doorway, her eyes narrowed. "What do you think is in there?"

"Well…We have a lot of wild theories," Raven said. "Maybe you should go away while we check it."

"Oh sure," Stephanie shrugged and closed the door as she left.

Harry pointed his wand at the wall. "REDUCTO!"

The wall fell apart and they gasped. Ishels were everywhere; they seemed to be glued to every piece of the wall.

"How on earth did a house elf do this?" Neville gasped.

The door opened and they jumped. Hermione stood in the doorway. "I thought you needed help," she said as she closed the door.

"I thought you…" Harry started.

"Yeah, well," Hermione shrugged. "I changed my mind."

Raven glared at her and then returned her attention to the ishels. "A wall of ishels…" Raven mused. "That wretched little…"

"Ditty couldn't have done this, he just couldn't have," Hermione pointed. Then she fell silent. "Do you hear that?" She breathed.

"HELP!HELP! HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!"

"Stephanie!" Harry gasped and ran to open the door. "HELP!OH PLEASE HELP!"

They tried to find the source of the voice, with no success. "Raven, Neville! Check the house! Me and Hermione will check the gardens," Harry said.

Harry and Hermione left the house and ran through the gardens. "STEPHANIE!" Harry bellowed.

"OH, HELP, PLEASE HELP!" Harry felt his stomach clench, they were close…

Harry and Hermione arrived to a small lake, and saw Stephanie floating in the middle of it.

"What the…" Harry gasped. Suddenly, Stephanie dropped into the lake and disappeared.

"Oh, my god!" Hermione yelled, terrified.

"Harry heard steps behind them and saw Ditty smirking at them. "Bye, bye!" He raised his hands and Harry and Hermione were blasted into the lake.

Harry opened his eyes. Water was swirling around him, he couldn't breathe at all. He looked everywhere, trying to look for Hermione.

He seemed to be rolling over and over again. He felt dizzy; water was getting into his lungs.

Then he saw her. Hermione wasn't swirling at all, she was floating. Harry felt his heart stop.

She was dead.

A/n: Hermione dead? Oh no! Just kidding. Read next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Harry finally managed to swim on an even stroke, his lungs aching. He had to get Hermione…

His hand grasped her arm and he swam to the surface. He took several gulps of air, and then started coughing. He turned around to look at Hermione and he saw that she wasn't breathing.

He swam to the shore and placed Hermione on the grass. He started crying, his heart was beating painfully fast and he felt sick. She was dead, and he didn't tell her how much he loved her. He had ruined everything.

Suddenly Hermione started coughing and Harry almost fainted. He helped her so she could sit. Hermione coughed and coughed, Harry patting her back.

She finally stopped coughing and breathed deeply. She looked at Harry and embraced him. Harry hugged her tightly; he didn't want to let her go. Never.

"I thought…" Harry gasped.

"I did too…" Hermione sniffed. "Oh, Harry, I was so afraid that…"

Harry kissed her. He pulled her close and Hermione embraced him. Harry drew away and looked at her.

"I love you, Hermione, I love you more than anything in the world," Harry ranted. "I had to tell you."

"I love you too, Harry," Hermione said. "I have always done, but you have always been with someone else."

"Forgive me," Harry pleaded. "I have been such a moron, an idiot. Now it's too late."

"You're right," Hermione said.

"You are going to marry him," Harry breathed. "And I know that I can't stop that."

"I would break Ron's heart," Hermione sobbed.

"I would be betraying him," Harry said. He hugged her and Hermione sobbed into his shoulder, pulling him closer.

They drew away and stared at each other for a moment. "We have to…" Harry started.

"There you are," Neville said. He and Raven ran over to them, and Harry drew away from Hermione.

Raven was carrying something, and Harry stood up. "What's that?"

Raven smiled. Her face was filled with dust, and she had small scratches all over her face.

"Look what we found in the basement," she said in a satisfied tone.

Harry gasped and Hermione started sobbing again. Harry had seen her picture…She had long brown hair in it. Now she had it very short. Her face had a lot of bruises and her clothes were ragged. But she was alive.

Marissa Corner was alive.

_Later, at Harry's office_

"Marissa!"

Cho and Michael ran to hug their daughter. Cho raised her head and smiled at Harry, her face shining with tears. "Thank you," she gasped.

"Thank Raven," Harry said. "She found Marissa."

Cho smiled at Raven and continued hugging Marissa. "We have to…go back," Raven said to Harry. "Longbottom, Lovegood, Granger, Thomas and Creevey will go with us."

Harry nodded and smiled one last time at the Corners. Sometimes his work was worth the sacrifice.

He left the office and ran face to face with Hermione. "Oh," Harry said nervously.

"So…" Hermione said. "Um, what I said at the lake. I meant it, and I'm really sorry that… you know."

"Yeah, me too," Harry said miserably. "Er, we have to, you know, go back there to confiscate the ishels."

"I can't believe the bloody things exist," Hermione sighed. "I guess I had to see it to believe it."

Harry shrugged at her and then she saw Raven walking over to them. "We have to go," she said, cold as ever.

Harry smiled at Hermione and they followed Raven.

_At the Navitek's manor_

"Gone. They are all gone."

The Aurors and Hermione stared at the destroyed wall. There were no ishels left. (A/N:I know that it seems really stupid that they didn't take the ishels, but they were more worried about taking Marissa back to her parents…)

"Of course," Raven sighed. "The git came back and took them."

"I guess we have to clean up," Harry said. "Dean, Colin… You should go back to the ministry and report this. We'll stay here."

Dean and Colin nodded and disapparated. Harry grabbed a piece of wall and snorted. "Wretched elf."

Luna started shivering and she turned around. "Stephanie?"

Stephanie was standing in the doorway, and eerie yellow light around her. She was smirking at the, she had a triumphant look in her face.

"I'm glad you sent those morons out," Stephanie sneered. "I just needed you. Nosy Aurors."

"Stephanie, what are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"I thought I had the perfect plan. Nobody believed in ishels," Stephanie boasted. "My father did, oh yes, and so did I. I had seen them. My father tried to find them, but he was so stupid that he didn't search enough. So… I had to do it by myself." (A/N: HA! I bet you didn't see that one coming! Argh, who am I kidding? I was so obvious. Darn. Read on.)

"You? But…" Hermione started.

"Ditty could sense ishel sensors," Raven said. "You sent him so he could find one of them, and when he found Marissa, he told you."

"Yes," Stephanie smiled. "So I sent him to work there. The Corners were really stupid and they accepted him. Anyway, after a year of learning their habits, Ditty escaped, and we planned the kidnapping."

"And your father found out," Hermione gasped.

"Yes. Meddling old fool. I had to kill him," Stephanie yawned. "But if he was killed by magic, I would be suspected. So, Ditty, being such a nice elf, helped me. He killed him."

"Stabbed him," Neville said, disgusted.

"Exactly," Stephanie said. "So, I grabbed some hair from the Corner girl. I had some stored Polyjuice Potion, so I added some hairs into it. I fed my father the potion, of curse he was already dead, and he became the girl. I knew that if they found the body, they would think it was Marissa, and I could use Marissa to search ishels for me freely. But then, my plan was about to fail."

"Because of Luna," Raven said. "Ishel sensors are really rare, and you thought that Marissa was the only one alive. And then you found out that Luna sensed them too. Thanks to Luna we decided to check Marissa's coffin and we found out that your father was dead."

"How smart," Stephanie mused. "Yes, it was because of her. So I went to Potter's office and pulled quite a performance, so you suspected Ditty. I hid the ishels in the wall. And then I called Draco Malfoy so he could come into my house minutes before you came. I know Potter dislikes Malfoy so Malfoy could be a suspect too."

"Then you decided to check my house, blah blah," Stephanie continued. "But the second time you came, I was in danger. Marissa had escaped from the basement when you knocked the door."

"So you yelled," Harry said. "You said you had yelled to Ditty… And, you repeated the same greeting that you had said days before, making us think that Ditty had imperiused you."

"Yes," Stephanie chuckled. "Oh, my, I'm really smart. So then you pulled down the wall, which was great, because I would have looked suspicious if I had torn it down myself. So Ditty and I made a big act making you believe he was going to kill me. I was planning to kill you two at the lake, but… You are tougher than I thought, Potter. So when you left to leave the girl I came back, brewed a potion with the ishels and drank it. And now…I'm the most powerful witch in the world."

"Where's Ditty?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, I killed him," Stephanie smirked. "I had to. He failed to kill you and Potter. I have no space for a servant like that."

Stephanie raised her hands and everyone drew out their wands. Stephanie cackled at them and shook her head. "Didn't you listen?" She laughed. "I'M THE MOST POWERFUL WITCH IN THE WORLD!"

A yellow light flooded the room and they were blasted away, and Harry hit the wall.

_A/N: Just for the record… Stephanie was named after my favorite cousin. Of course, my cousin is way nicer than Navitek, ha ha! Anyway, next chapter is the last one! So be sure to read it! Bye!_


	8. Chapter 8

A yellow light flooded the room and they were blasted away, and Harry hit the wall.

He lifted his head and pointed his wand at Stephanie. "Impedimenta!"

The spell bounced, and Stephanie laughed harder. Raven stood up, glancing at Neville and threw her wand away.

"I get it," Raven breathed. "We can't fight you with a wand."

"Right," Stephanie sneered. "You can't."

Luna helped Hermione get up and Harry walked over to Raven. "Stephanie, you are insane," Luna gasped. "So many ishels will end up killing you."

"No, they won't." Stephanie retorted. "I am immortal!"

"Years ago, a lunatic man murdered my parents," Raven snarled. "He had drunk an ishel brew, too. I won't let you kill anyone, I swear."

Raven ran at her and pushed her very hard. Stephanie yelled and fell down. Raven turned to look at them and yelled: "Get out of here, now!"

Luna, Hermione and Neville ran out of the room, but Harry hesitated. "Potter, you don't have to be brave right now!" Raven yelled.

Then, Raven was blasted away again. Stephanie stood up and sneered at Harry before dissaparating.

"Raven!" Harry ran to her and Raven moaned. He kneeled next to her and saw that her forehead was dripping with blood.

"Damn woman," Raven grunted. "Let go, Potter." Raven pushed him away and stood up slowly.

They heard screaming downstairs and they ran out of the room. Harry gasped and saw Neville and Luna lying unconscious in the floor.

Stephanie had her hands around Hermione's neck. "Leave her alone!" Harry roared. "Expelliarmus!"

Hermione fell from Stephanie's hands and lied unconscious.

"You really think you can stop me?" Stephanie snarled.

"As a matter of fact, yes," Raven said sarcastically.

"Leave the sarcasm for later, Raven," Harry pleaded.

Stephanie drew out her wand and pointed it at Harry. "Crucio!"

"Protego!" Harry yelled and the spell bounced off. "I thought you were more powerful than the rest of us."

"It seems the potion is wearing off." Raven seemed happier than ever."You have to brew the potions when you have just captured them. After some days, the effect wears off."

"No!" Stephanie roared and a yellow ray hit Harry in the stomach. Harry fell hard into the floor and couldn't get up.

"I'm afraid you won't survive this, Harry Potter," Stephanie said darkly. Harry lifted his head and breathed deeply as Stephanie pointed his wand at him.

"NO!" Raven ran at her and punched Stephanie right in the face. Stephanie blasted Raven away and she didn't get up. Stephanie walked over to her and smiled.

"I'm getting tired of you," Stephanie said.

"So am I…" Raven croaked and pointed her wand at her. Stephanie levitated for a while and then smashed against a wall. A loud snap was heard across the room, and suddenly Harry could get up again. Hermione stirred and Neville and Luna sat up slowly.

"I can't move!" She wailed. Stephanie had broken her legs.

"Raven!" Harry cried as he ran next to her. "You are an idiot, you shouldn't have…"

Raven grinned as Harry put her head on his lap. "Potter, you are such a cry baby," she moaned.

Raven started coughing up blood and was very pale. "Damn it, I never thought I would die this way," Raven groaned.

"You are not going to die, not now," Harry said miserably. "I need you."

Luna, Neville and Hermione ignored Stephanie's wails and kneeled next to Raven. Hermione started sobbing at the sight of Raven.

"Everything inside of me is broken," Raven smirked. "Everything. And it hurts. But there's one thing that it isn't broken, Harry. My heart."

Harry felt tears stinging his eyes and looked away. "Hey," Raven breathed and put a hand on Harry's cheek. Harry turned to look at her and smiled weakly.

"I'm not the one, Harry," Raven croaked. "You know what I mean."

Harry sniffed and nodded. "But I need you so much."

"Thanks, Potter," Raven grinned. "For caring so much. You have made me very happy. I'll be sure of…"

Raven coughed again and Harry held her hand. "I'll be sure…that your parents know this."

Raven closed her eyes and her chest stopped moving. Hermione sobbed harder and Luna hugged Neville tightly.

Harry pulled Raven closer to him and started crying. His heart was aching like it had never ached before, not even when Dumbledore had died.

Raven was gone, gone forever. She had meant a lot for him, even though they had only been friends for so little time.

"Harry…" Hermione started.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Harry bellowed and closed his eyes as he embraced Raven.

_A week later…_

Harry sat at his desk and sighed. He felt so miserable since Raven had died…

Hermione entered the office, looking very tired. "Can I come in?"

"Yes." Hermione sat on the chair in front of Harry and sighed. "It's been an awful week, right?" She said weakly.

"Yes," Harry said. "Hermione, we need to talk."

Hermione stared at him and nodded. "About?"

"I meant what I told you at the lake. You're getting married with Ron, and I have to accept it," Harry said. "I just… I can't go to your wedding."

Hermione lowered her head. "Ron will be very disappointed."

"I know," Harry said. "I just can't… I can't see you marrying him. And it would be better if we, you know… stop seeing each other for a while."

"That won't change my feelings for you, and you know it," Hermione said.

Harry stood up and walked over to her. He took her hand and Hermione stood up too. "And I will love you forever," Harry said and leaned in to kiss her.

Hermione put her arms around Harry's neck and then drew away. "I wish things could've been different."

"I know," Harry sighed.

They drew apart as the door opened and Luna handed Harry some files. "Navitek is in Azkaban now," Luna said. "For a lifetime."

"That's great," Harry said. Hermione smiled at him and walked to the doorway.

"So, you're getting married in a month, eh?" Luna said.

Hermione looked at Harry and her eyes watered. "Oh, yes," she said in a cheerful tone and closed the door.

"Are you okay?" Luna said. "Sometimes is so hard to say goodbye."

Harry looked at Luna and grimaced. "I know, Luna. I know."

_TO BE CONTINUED _

_A/N: This is the end of Harry Potter and the Wall of Ishels. It's a short fic, I know, But since the wall was destroyed, the title made no sense, right? I hope you enjoyed, and oh! Don't be sad! The sequel to this fic will be available later this week. Harry and Hermione will be together, eventually, so don't panic! Ron and Hermione won't get married, I promise. Wait for "Harry Potter and the Star of Darkness". _


End file.
